Saved
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: Both Hiei and Kurama took the breakup badly, though Hiei took it worse. Hiei is now in deep trouble and only Kurama can save him and show him true happiness… Sequel to 'Broken'
1. Unable to forgive or forget

Well here it is everyone my promised sequel. I hope you enjoy it and just a reminder that the first few chapters will be kinda musical.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei lay there, surrounded by empty bottles. His eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were turning slightly yellow. A man with shaggy blonde hair peeked into the van. "You're coming up next." He said to Hiei, his voice almost as stupid as Kuwabara's. "Yeah, yeah." Mumbled Hiei as he pulled himself up with some effort and followed him out.

Kurama was just coming back from shopping when he noticed a large crowd at the side of the road. Curiosity overcame him and he stepped into the crowd. The people were all standing around a small stage. Then a man with long brown hair came out from behind the tatty curtains. "Hey everyone! Now we're going to welcome TBB to the stage." He announced stepping off. 'Oh, street performers. Well it might be worth listening to…' Kurama thought. But Kurama nearly dropped his groceries when The curtain rose to reveal Hiei wearing tight leather pants and a leather vest. Kurama instantly knew the fire demon was drunk. Hiei staggered up to the microphone. "Hello all yous' peoples out theres'. This first song goes out to all those unlucky bastards like me!" Hiei yelled. Kurama was shocked by his language having never heard Hiei really and honestly swear. Then he was brought from his stunned trance by the blasting music that started to play.

(God Must Hate Me- Simple Plan)

_Last night  
I just wanted to have fun,  
to go out with my friends_

I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
but I crashed in a wall  
man I'm dead

I guess it's no use,  
I'm screwing up every little thing  
I ever tried to do  
I'm born to lose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down  
And you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
and I wanna' go home,  
I wanna' go home

Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot and man I'm dead  
and now my brain is bursting out of, my head  
I can't think I can't breath  
once again

I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up   
every little thing I ever tried to do  
I'm born to lose  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down  
And you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
and I wanna, go home

So what in the world  
am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down   
And you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and

(I wanna' go home  
God must hate me) x5

You can't save me  
God must hate me now

The crowd roared and cheered. Kurama was surprised that Hiei was such a good singer…especially when he was drunk! When the cheering Hiei once again approached the microphone. "This last song is for someone I onced loved, and I still do." He said in a melancholy voice. Kurama's heart leapt. Hiei sighed into the microphone and began to sing in such a heart wrenching voice it had half the audience in tears, especially one certain red head.

(Every Rose Has Its Thorn- Poison)

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say  
Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favourite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains  
I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

As the last note died from Hiei's lips the crowd started screaming and cheering. Hiei smiled at the audience until his eyes settled on a familiar youko. Kurama had tears flowing down his face. Their eyes met and the rest of the world just seemed to disappear. "K-Kura-" suddenly the moment was interrupted by the rest of the band throwing their arms around Hiei's shoulders. When Hiei looked back at where his ex-lover had stood only moments ago, he was gone. Depression weighed down heavily on Hiei's heart and he sighed. 'I wonder how many drinks it would take to drown him out this time…'

Kurama ran inside and slammed the door shut. He leaned back against the door as tears slipped gently down his face. 'Why did you have to go and say that? Why did you have to bring back the pain?' Kurama slipped onto the floor, weeping away his broken heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible. Read and review!


	2. Saved

Well here it is chapter 2 of Saved the sequel of Broken. And just so you all know in this chapter whatever is in those boxes is what's being heard through the TV.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the next week or two TBBcontinued to rise. They had moved onto TV though they still played on the streets.

Hiei tugged on the leather vest which completed his shirtless uniform. Peeking out from behind the curtains he sighed. 'This is my last performance…'

Kurama slumped on the couch with a small box of chocolates. Grabbing the remote from beside him he turned on the TV and switched to the music channel. "TBB Live will be coming up next on Music V!" said the TV. A tear fell down his face but Kurama did not change channel. Instead he lost himself within Hiei's heartfelt song.

(Goodbye My Lover- James Blunt)

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Kurama knew that Hiei was singing about him. He'd been singing about him all week! And Kurama knew that he couldn't stay mad at Hiei forever. Eventually they'd have to go back on missions and they'd have to work together. And how could either move on knowing that they still loved the other. Kurama sighed and redirected his attention to the screen as Hiei began to sing another song.

(Within You- David Bowie)

_Within you  
By david bowie in the movie labyrinth  
How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one_

You've run so long  
You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you

(sigh)

I, I can't live within you

As the crowd cheered wildly Kurama could not help but frown. There had been something about those songs…almost like a hidden message. "WOW! Hiei you've become to be somewhat of a star. How do you feel?" "Like shit." "Haha. Always the kidder. "So what's next for you?" "The end." Kurama's head jerked up. "That's right. I, Hiei Jaganshi, singer, ex-boyfriend, am going to kill myself." Kurama stood up staring at the TV in horror. Then he ran out of the house at full speed, right past his mother, Shiori, who had just come back from shopping. 'Think Kurama, think! How would Hiei kill himself? Ummmm…his sword! Where would he kill himself? Errrr…The Central Park woods!' Upping his speed Kurama ran towards the woods, hoping, praying, that he would get there in time.

'Sshiink' The sound of Hiei's katana being drawn echoed through the surrounding wilderness. Hiei admired the blade. For so long it had been his protector, his companion. But then Kurama had stepped in and had become more, he had become his lover. Hiei moved the sword slowly to his right wrist. Taking a deep breath he sliced his wrist. Then did the same with the other one. Hiei sat there for a few moments watching the blood fall from his wrist almost like a small waterfall. Although he was almost sitting he almost fell from dizziness cause by loss of blood. Steadying himself he moved the sword so it was pointed to his stomach. A tear slipped down his cheeks, soon accompanied by many more, creating a sparkling field of tear gems. 'This is for you…' "Kurama…" Hiei whispered.

It had not taken Kurama long to pick up Hiei's scent. Bursting through the shrubbery he found Hiei with his sword held at his bare stomach. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion Kurama's eyes widened as the sword moved ever closer to killing Hiei. "Hiei!" Kurama yelled, tears spilling forth. Hiei suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "K-Kurama" he whispered, his katana falling from his hands to the forest floor. Hiei stood up and then ran straight into Kurama's arms. Waves of tears were shed from both of them. "I'm so sorry Hiei! I-I never want you leave again. I love you!" Kurama cried. "I lo-" Hiei began but stopped mid-sentence, his limp body falling into Kurama's arms. At first Kurama was scared that Hiei was dead but then saw that he had just collapsed from blood loss. Kurama almost chuckled as he gathered Hiei into his arms and started for home. He had a strange feeling that everything would be alright from now on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question is…will it? Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from you all! R&R!


	3. Inaminate Objects Mean Nought To Me

Hi loyal readers of Broken & Saved. I'm REALLY sorry for not putting this up sooner but so many things have been happening and I went away for a bit on a holiday to the Goldcoast. So yeah, busy, busy, busy. Anyway before I we get on with it let us have a moments recognition for the accident outside Carrum Downs Primary School (No I'm not in Primary School!). A shooting occurred outside there this morning at 10am (I know because we had total school lock-down because of it!). Anyway now onto Part 3!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kurama walked in the door he was set upon by Yusuke, Kuwabara Botan. "Do you have any idea about this?" "Where is Hiei? Is he alright?" "What the hell is going on!" Suddenly they all looked and saw Hiei unconscious in his arms. Koenma, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina and Genkai all came out from behind the other three smiling. "I can guess why the rest of you are here but Genkai, why are you here?" asked Kurama. "These idiots," She said indicating Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Came up and practically dragged me down here saying something about Hiei going to kill himself." "Well as you can see he's fine, well almost fine, now." Said Kurama. "Yes but now that I'm here I might as well help. Kurama lay Hiei over on the couch and go fetch some bandages. Yusuke you know your way around the kitchen? Go fill a bowl with hot water and while you're at it grab a cloth." Yusuke nodded and ran into the kitchen. Kurama lay Hiei down and went to get some bandages. A minute later both Kurama and Yusuke came in with the requested items. Genkai grabbed the cloth and after soaking it in the steaming water started cleaning up Hiei's self-inflicted wounds. After she was satisfied she wrapped the bandages tightly around his wrists. Kurama was surprised that Hiei had actually taken off his normal bandage which he used to cover his Dragon of The Darkness and to assist in controlling it. Suddenly he remembered that he had seen the bandage on the ground near Hiei's forgotten katana. Kurama stood up and headed towards the door. Kuwabara noticed this and his curiosity drove him to call out to his friend. "Hey Kurama where're ya' goin'?" "I have to go get something." He said stopping just long enough to reply before walking out of the house.

Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina and Koenma all walked into the room just after Kurama left and couldn't help but notice the missing presence of their friend. "Hey, where's Kurama gone off too?" asked Botan looking around. Yusuke shrugged. "We don't know. He just kinda up and left." Everyone though confused ignored it and made themselves comfy while they awaited Hiei's awakening.

Kurama walked slowly towards the forest, knowing it would be quite a few hours before Hiei awoke. 'He's probably hibernating after all the blood he lost.' He thought. Kurama lost himself in thought, his feet unconsciously leading him to the clearing where Hiei's prized items lay, awaiting discovery.

Kurama was just outside the clearing when he was brought back to reality by voices. Kurama's skilled ears determined that the noise was coming from his destination. Warily he peered through a gap in the foliage to see two boys. They were twins and looked like nice kids. The problem…they were playing with Hiei's sword! One boy was using Hiei's bandage as a blindfold while the other was using the boy as target practice! Just as the boy with Hiei's sword was about to slice, what Kurama predicted to be, his brother Kurama ran in and only just managed to pluck the katana out of the boy's hand in time. Kurama picked up its sheath from where it was laying but only a meter away and slipped the sword inside. The boy ran up and tried to reclaim the weapon from Kurama's grasp. "Hey give that back, it's ours!" Kurama could hardly believe the lies coming out of the boy's mouth. "Hey. Are you done? Is it my turn yet?" Asked the other boy lifting up his blindfold. "Nah, this jerk stole our sword! Next he'll be taking our blindfold as well." he said to his brother who ran up beside him. Kurama almost choked at that. "Excuse me but I know for a fact that neither of those items belong to you." Kurama said angrily. "Nu-ah! 'Belongs to me and Loko!" said the boy with Hiei's bandage. "No, they belong to a friend of mine and he would be incredibly mad if he found out that you two had been playing with his stuff. And he's not nearly as patient as I am. So if you know what's good for you you'll hand over the bandage!" Kurama growled. The boys coward beneath his glare but still made no effort to relinquish the items. Kurama sighed in exasperation. 'This is gonna' take a while…'

As Hiei regained consciousness he was vaguely aware of movement around him. Opening his eyes he found he was on a couch in Kurama's house. "Glad to see you're awake, Hiei." Came Koenma's voice from around his pacifier. Hiei sat up and saw everyone moving from where they were lazing to come and gather around the couch. Everyone started bombarding him with words of relief and worry. Hiei waited until they had finished before asking the one question that had been bothering him. "Where's Kurama?" he asked hoarsely. Everyone exchanged glances. They had hoped this wouldn't happen, knowing that Hiei would react badly. "Umm…" started Kuwabara. "We don't know." Said Yusuke suddenly. All eyes turned to the spirit detective. "A few minutes after we had you fixed up he just kinda…left." Yusuke finished. To everyone's surprise Hiei merely nodded. "I see." Hiei then got up. Instantly Kuwabara and Yusuke ran in front and started yelling at him. "Are you crazy!" "DO you want to make things worse?" Hiei looked at them, confused. "Errr…huh?" "Aren't you going after Kurama?" asked Yusuke. Hiei shook his head. "No. I'm going to get something to eat." He said indifferently. "Oh…" Kuwabara muttered and they moved out of the way so Hiei had a clear path to the kitchen.

Hiei looked around the kitchen. Though the place wasn't exactly dirty it wasn't the same spotless kitchen it had been a few weeks ago. Hiei sighed and started rummaging through the fridge. In the end he pulled out a can of Pepsi Max (sorry but it's what I prefer). With a small hiss he opened the can and drowned half. Just as he was taking another sip Yusuke walked in. Seeing Hiei he smirked. "I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff." He said, indicating the drink in the fire demon's hand. Hiei smirked. "Hn. Yeah, and the worst part is it's not half bad." He said. "Is something bothering you? Perhaps a Kurama related thing?" Yusuke asked a twist in his voice. Hiei sighed. "I just don't know anymore." He said, exasperated. "Well these kind of relationships are usually the hardest kind." Said Yusuke. Hiei snorted. "Like you would know anything about it." "Actually I know more than you think." Yusuke said, disappearing into a dream-like state. Hiei looked at him confused but decided some things were best left unsaid.

Kurama looked back sadly at the two unconscious boys. After hours of attempting to get away he had finally taken the easy way out and knocked them out. Sword and bandage in hand he started towards his home.

Not wanting to cause a fuss, Kurama entered through the back door, leading into the kitchen. As he entered he heard the echoing sound of a can dropping and the slight 'glug' of liquid leaking onto the lanolin.

Hiei was finishing of his third can when the back door opened and a shadowed figure entered the room. Just as he was about to attack the figure stepped into the light and there stood Kurama, his katana and bandage in either hand. The can slipped from Hiei's shocked fingers. Then it was as if his body acted on it's own accordance. His legs moved him forward and suddenly he pounced onto his unsuspecting lover, causing both to fall to the ground. The shorter demons arms locked themselves around Kurama's waist and held as if he were about to disappear. "Hiei-" Kurama started only to be interrupted by Hiei. "Don't do that ever again." He mumbled. "I just went to get your-" "Don't you see they're just stupid objects! They're easily replaced. I just got you back, I-I don't want to lose you again." Hiei said on a waver, burying his face into the red-head's shirt. Kurama gave a gentle smile before wrapping his arms around the small fire demon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed Part 3 of Saved. I'll try to get the next one out soon but it may be a bit confusing down here over the next couple of weeks. Plz continue to read, don't give out on me and read & review!


	4. Truth Comes With A Side Of Guilt

Hey everyone! It's great to be back! So here's the new chappie for ya's. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while everyone began to leave. And it wasn't long 'til the two demon lovers were finally alone. An uncomfortable silence settled over the house. Though it was obvious the two were back together, neither had forgotten what had nearly been. Neither could just let go of the last few months.

"Ah-" Both Kurama and Hiei opened their mouths to speak and shut it almost simultaneously. Hiei looked over at Kurama. Kurama sensed Hiei's stare and looked over himself, giving Hiei a small smile. Hiei blushed slightly and looked around the room. "I see you've been redecorating." Said Hiei, a pathetic attempt at starting up a conversation. "Yeah, yeah…" Kurama said. Just as silence was settling in again Kurama suddenly turned to Hiei, a slightly annoyed expression gracing over his usually gentle features.

"What were you thinking! I mean seriously, did you just wake up that morning and think, 'Oh, I'm going to kill myself today. How lovely.'?" Hiei was taken back. Sarcasm was not something he often heard coming from Kurama's rosy lips. Hiei stared at his feet as he replies. "No…I had been contemplating suicide for a few weeks. I lived on the streets and ate just enough to stay alive, spending most of my money on alcohol." Kurama was horrified. He knew Hiei had been drinking, but the fact he was living the life of a bum shocked him. He opened his mouth to comment on it but Hiei continued. "But that was not my reason for thinking as I did. Sure, I had no home and hardly ate. Yeah, I was under the influence of alcohol and probably hallucinating as well but, no. The reason I did what I did…was because of you." Here, Hiei looked over at his beloved Kurama. Kurama could only stare back as a million thoughts ran through his head. "I couldn't stand it anymore. Everywhere I went something was there to remind me of you. No matter how much I drank it didn't stop the memories and dreams. And your words were a constant echo in my head, never letting me rest. I-I can't live without you anymore…" As Hiei whispered the last words, tears that had gathered slipped from his sad ruby eyes. It was then that Kurama officially saw Hiei for who he was. He wasn't an emotionless killing machine. No. Underneath that mask was a pained and suffering boy who only wanted to be accepted and loved. And something told Kurama that Hiei had only found that out recently too.

Kurama pulled the fire demon into a gentle hug. Hiei felt the flow of tears slowly come to an end. In Kurama's embrace he felt truly safe, truly loved, and it was in that embrace that Hiei would forever remain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what did you all think? I know it's a little short but I thought it best to end it here. Yes this is the last instalment of Saved. But fear not! For a sequel is coming! Be on the look out for, 'Peace Must Always Come To An End'. Okay then. Well you al know the drill; Read & Review! -


End file.
